EL DIARIO DE UNA MUJER ARREPENTIDA
by irondino81
Summary: lo que un momento de debilidad puede provocar en la vida de 2 personas que se aman.


**_NOTA: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO._**

_EL DIARIO DE UNA MUJER ARREPENTIDA._

_25 de abril del 2014, Chicago Illinois._

_Ya han transcurrido 6 meses desde que lo vi por última vez, 6 meses en los que mi vida se volvió un infierno y todo por mi culpa._

_Luego de terminar la misión en áfrica, Chris y yo comenzamos a salir ahora como pareja, al principio fue complicado pero basto un par de meses para que ambos nos enamoráramos el uno del otro, los 3 años de noviazgo con Chris, han sido los más lindos que he tenido en mi vida y si bien como toda pareja tuvimos pequeñas discusiones o molestias, siempre nos hemos amado, Él es un hombre muy trabajador, esforzado, con gran sentido del honor y justicia, pero sobre todo eso, Chris siempre me ha tratado como una reina, preocupándose por mí, que estuviese bien, dándome apoyo en los momentos difíciles, tal como lo hizo semanas después de nuestra batalla contra Wesker, en fin, es el hombre más bueno que existe._

_Pero debido a una contusión en la cabeza sucedida durante una misión realizada en Sudamérica, tuvo que ausentarse del trabajo por casi 3 meses, en ese tiempo se había descuidado un poco físicamente, subió casi 5 kilos y no me excitaba tanto. _

_Fue entonces cuando un compañero de trabajo me empezó a atraer, era un agente novato muy atractivo, varias chicas andaban tras él y era muy gracioso, Comenzamos a hablar durante los almuerzos, y hasta un par de veces yo pensaba como ir a verlo a su oficina o a los campos de tiro, incluso cuando él se paraba para salir de la oficina, yo también me paraba y me iba al baño para toparnos un segundo y conversar, hasta que un día nos besamos._

_Cuando paso eso me sentí de lo peor y no sabía qué hacer cuando volviera a casa, pero simplemente lo oculte y todo siguió como siempre, al final mi compañero se trasformó en mi amante, y la culpa que sentía en un comienzo simplemente paso._

_Sé que actué como una cualquiera pero la verdad solo pensaba en mí y en lo bien que lo pasaba con mi amante, ya que este me excitaba mucho sexualmente y Chris me escuchaba, me entendía y me soportaba emocionalmente._

_Al final comencé a tener esta doble vida a espaldas de Chris por casi 18 meses, el comenzó a sospechar porque no quería hacerlo con el como antes, pero nunca me obligo a nada y me daba mis espacios._

_Pero al final la verdad siempre se sabe, aunque uno crea que es imposible. Una vecina del departamento que alquilaba con mi amante, me reconoció por Facebook ya que era conocido de Chris y de su hermana Claire, Se contactó con él y le conto que yo lo engañaba._

_Al final él nos vio entrando al departamento de la mano, y se quedó esperando un par de horas en los estacionamientos del edificio._

_Mi mundo se destruyó cuando vi a Chris esperándonos al lado del auto de mi amante, no supe que hacer ni que decir, y cuando le iba a decir algo, él se subió a su auto y se fue, Trate de seguirlo pero no lo alcance._

_Lo llame muchas veces pero apago su móvil, no sabía qué hacer, y al final solo fui por un taxi para volver a mi casa. Cuando llegue, él ya se había llevado toda su ropa y cosas personales. Llame nuestros mejores amigos, León, Helena, Sherry, Jake, Barry y Rebecca para ver si estaba con ellos ya que sus padres murieron hacia muchos años, pero no estaba en ningún lado. _

_Luego de 15 minutos llego su hermana Claire, acompañada de León y Sherry... Chris le había contado por celular que le era infiel y que por eso me dejaba, Su hermana comenzó a preguntarme de forma más que sería si todo era verdad y con todo el dolor de mi corazón se los tuve que contar todo, la respuesta de su hermana fue una violenta bofetada, se puso tan violenta conmigo que tuvo que ser contenida por León y Sherry, Claire me dijo hasta de lo que me iba a morir, y no entendía como era posible que engañara a su hermano por tanto tiempo si él era muy bueno, al poco rato Claire se retiró no sin antes decirme que para ella estaba muerta, Me puse a llorar como nunca, León y Sherry permanecieron conmigo para tratar de calmarme, pero nada era posible. _

_Pasaron 3 días y no supe nada de él, le mande cientos de mails pero nunca contesto, hasta que me mando un mail de respuesta. Me dijo que me había depositado los 500 dólares que correspondían al mes de la renta de nuestro departamento y a las cuentas que no se habían pagado, luego de eso, me escribió que no quería saber nada mas de mí, que era una perra desalmada y un asco de ser humano que no supo valorar todo lo que él me daba, que no le pidiera una segunda oportunidad ni que le dijera que lo amaba, porque alguien que ama nunca haría lo que yo hice, y que no lo buscara nunca más, porque el daño que le hice iba a estar con él por siempre. _

_Cuando comprendí todo lo que había pasado, me di cuenta de que cometí el peor error que pude haber hecho, Destruí años de mi vida por ser egoísta y querer acostarme con alguien que me atraía físicamente, sin darle el peso que con eso estaba haciendo un daño irreversible en mi vida y en la del hombre que amo y que me amo como nadie lo ha hecho ni hará._

_Ahora estoy destruida, deje de trabajar en la B.S.A.A. me fui a vivir con mi padre, tengo depresión y caí en el alcoholismo, aunque mi padre trata de sacarme y yo trato, pero siento como que me merezco que esto me pase y sufrir, Mi padre me dice que antes de esperar que alguien me perdone, debo perdonarme a mi misma, pero como puedo perdonarme si sé que actué como una imbécil y que destruí todo lo que tenía en mi vida._

_Después de casi 6 meses de búsqueda, una ex compañero que trabajo en la B.S.A.A. me confeso que él sabía dónde estaba,. Le pregunte donde estaba, y me conto que se había ido a Toronto, Canadá y que estaba trabajando como guardia de seguridad en un edificio del gobierno. _

_Mi vuelo sale en 2 horas con rumbo a Toronto, el motivo es ir a buscarlo __ para pedirle perdón y que volvamos a empezar de cero, Sé que no me quiere ver y que le hice mucho daño, y que incluso aunque vaya lo más probable es que me diga que no, pero no quiero quedarme sentada viendo como el hombre que amo me olvida y se aleja de mí._

_Sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón, pero aún tengo la esperanza de que aun pueda existir en el fondo de su corazón un recuerdo de que me amo tanto como yo lo amo a él. _

_Jill Valentine._


End file.
